Shocking Slytherin
by Celeste Belle
Summary: The twins decide to play a prank on the Slytherins. The severity of the prank could get them expelled. Was it just for fun, or did they have another motive?


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Harry Potter franchise.

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this story! Also, I have a poll on my profile page about the next chapter fic that I will be posting when I finish my Gundam Wing fic. If you have an opinion, or just want to check it out, please do. I am interested in your opinions.

Shocking Slytherin

The twins, disillusioned, stood outside the entrance to the Slytherin common room. The fourteen leaves they had collected were of perfect shape and size. They had seven leaves each. When the door finally opened, they twins shared a thought and a nod as they quickly slipped into the Slytherin dungeon. This was one of their most risky operations yet. Looking at each other, they silently communicated.

Walking to the side of the door where there was no chance they would be discovered, they placed the leaves in two separate piles. Using their wands, they quickly maneuvered them into strategic locations throughout the room. Now, they waited. Several Slytherins walked down the stairs and out the door. Still, they waited.

Three hours later, the common room door opened as the Slytherins returned from the Great Hall. The twins, without looking at each other, silently crept out the door, flicking their wands behind them.

Once back in the Gryffindor common room, they removed the disillusionment spell. They grinned at each other and flopped onto the couch where Hermione was studying. Propping their feet on footstools they conjured, they heaved a sigh in unison.

Hermione, glancing up from her work, noticed the identical gleams in their eyes. "What did you do?" she demanded

"Why are you working so hard on a Saturday?" Fred countered, knowing that any minute someone would burst through the door with the news of what they had done.

"Because I want to finish my homework." She replied

The twins just grinned, and sat quietly while she worked. About twenty minutes later, Lee and several third years burst through the common room door. "Have you heard what happened?" they were whispering.

Hermione tilted her head to look at Lee and then looked back at the twins.

"What happened?" Ron asked

"Dragons were set loose in the Slytherin common room. No one knows how they got there. The Slytherins ran shrieking out of the portrait hole. Professor Snape was patrolling and he almost got trampled." Lee informed them, barely concealing his laughter.

"I wonder who could have done it." Harry mused

Hermione huffed. "I bet they'll be in a lot of trouble."

Lee nodded. "The dragons were only about the size of Fang, but some first years overheard Snape yelling about expulsion. Apparently, though, Dumbledore doesn't see any real harm in it since no one was hurt. McGonagall was heard saying that they should at least have detention for the rest of the year." He shared a look with the twins.

"They'll have to figure out who did it first." Fred said

"And someone that brilliant won't be caught." George concluded.

The room suddenly went silent. Everyone was staring at the twins. "What?" they chorused

Hermione gaped at them. "Dragons?!" she nearly screeched, "But why?"

"Dearest Hermione," They both placed an arm around her shoulders.

"We overheard some nasty Slytherins yesterday." Fred began

"They had you cornered and were saying some very bad things about the brightest witch of her age."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I didn't think anyone heard that."

"In future, if they give you a hard time" George said, lifting her chin,

"Come to us. We'll set them straight." Fred finished

The twins' eyes gleamed menacingly.

"No one messes with our favorite bookworm." They chorused

"I see." Everyone gasped as McGonagall's voice penetrated the silence. "I came down here to find out if you knew anything…While I commend you for sticking up for a classmate, I'm afraid I will still have to give you boys detention until the holiday with Professor Snape." She allowed a small smile before she whirled and walked back out the portrait hole.

"Well, Gred, it could have been much worse."

"That it could have, Forge."

The twins doubted the Slytherins would soon forget their little lesson. Hermione was family, like a sister to the twins. And messing with the Weasley boys' sisters was dangerous at best.

A/N: Leave a review!


End file.
